


I am going to make you feel so hot

by wannagosomewhere



Series: You gon' like that [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannagosomewhere/pseuds/wannagosomewhere
Summary: Lisa was not going to get in trouble this time, she swears. Rosie warned her.She's got nothing to worry about... right?
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: You gon' like that [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	I am going to make you feel so hot

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I am not sure where this came from haha. But thought I would post it anyway. Let me know what you guys think! Apologies in advance if there are any mistakes. Comments are welcomed! take care :)

She really shouldn’t be going out. Especially not after what happened last week. Rosie was so upset last week, and Lisa had managed to smooth things over - so why was she pushing her luck?

“Listen I don’t think this is a good idea Ten. Can’t we do literally anything else?”

Ten waved her off. He was always carefree - he wouldn’t wave her off if he would get in trouble by Rosie too. _Maybe I should just run now…_

“Come on Lisa, don’t worry! You won’t get in trouble this time.” He fucking smirks, the audacity. Lisa rolls her eyes.

“Easy for you to say, your slow ass couldn’t even pull me away fast enough and Rosie was so pissed.” Ten turns to look at her as they walk toward their usual spot and he scoffs. “I am serious! I managed to calm her down but she was so mad!”

“Or maybe you could just not get into trouble, like you promised. Thats a thought too” Lisa shoves him into the wall making Ten laugh. “Come on Lisa, listen we are just going to lay low. And if they start anything, we will just call Rosie. To distract you. But you can’t just hide away.” Lisa sighs, she did promise. But it’s harder than you think. “Plus had you just kicked that guy in the crotch last time, you wouldn’t have gotten hit and Rosie would have never known. So this really happened cause you’re dumb.” Lisa shoves him again causing Ten to cackle. “But really, we won’t get into anything this time ok? If we see trouble starting we will just leave ok. Plus is Wednesday so we probably won’t even see them.” Ten straightens himself, smoothing out his shirt. Lisa nods and pulls out her phone. She sees that she has a message from Rosie.

God Herself : Remember please be good ok? I am serious Lisa. _10:34 pm_

Brat <3: Yes mom. _10:40 pm_

God Herself: Lisa… :( _10:40pm_

Brat <3: I know. I will be good. Really. If anything I will call you ok? _10:41pm_

Brat <3: Also please don’t over work yourself baby :(((((( _10:41pm_

God Herself: We are just finishing up, maybe I can meet up with you guys this time? ;) _10:42pm_

Brat <3: Really?!?! That would be great, only if you can :)) <3 _10:42pm_

Brat <3: Let me know sweet angel <3 <3 <3 _10:42 pm_

God Herself : <3 Ok gotta go. Love you and behave! _10:42pm_

Brat <3: Love you!!10:42 pm

“God you guys are disgusting.” Ten scoffs. And he moves away. They approach the bar and slip inside.

“Shut up, we are amazing. And mind your business, why are you reading my messages anyway?” Lisa pockets her phone and bumps shoulders with Ten. Ten shakes his head and laughs.

_I am going to be good. No trouble today…_

————

She can feel this being a bad idea, call her paranoid, but she knows that something is up. The scumbag that consistently bothers her, had arrived shortly after they did. And while he normally starts his BS right away, he hasn’t this time. _Strange_. The only thing he had been doing is looking their way. Nothing else. It’s only been an hour, but she knows that he will try to rile her up somehow.

“Ten maybe we should go somewhere else.” Lisa says taking a sip of her beer. “Or we can go home.” They have already had 3 rounds so they should just call it a night.

“Lets just stay a bit longer ok. Look that guy hasn’t said anything since him and his loser friends arrived.” Ten says glancing toward the group in the corner. “I am not going to let them bully us out of our own neighborhood bar ok?” Lisa sighs. Sure, they haven’t said anything, but just the fact that she can just feel them looking over, is enough to set her off. “Plus we haven’t even had the chance to talk to Sorn yet.”

The bar was busy for a Wednesday. Ten and Lisa had hoped that they wouldn’t run into anything considering they chose Wednesday instead of their typical Friday, but it seems that she was being tested on her limits. They also wanted to see their friend who had a shift that day.

“Fine, but once we talk to Sorn we are leaving.” Lisa resigns. She finishes off her beer and glancing at the group again. She can see them talking and laughing, and every now and then, they look her way. “I am telling you Ten, something is up. They keep looking over.”

“Just relax - the more you look, the more paranoid you get.” Ten says clapping a hand on her shoulder. “Here comes SORN!” Ten loudly says. Jumping out of his seat, he gives Sorn a dramatic hug. Once he puts her down, Lisa reaches for a hug too. Sorn pulls an empty chair from the table and takes a seat.

“Sorry guys, it’s a bit busy for a Wednesday. I won’t stay long unfortunately.” They start talking rapidly trying to fit in as much information as possible. A couple minutes pass by and Sorn lets out an “Oh shit!” Causing Lisa to flinch. “Is that Rosie?!?!” Sorn rushes towards the front door and engulfs Rosie in a hug. Lisa whips her head around and sees them squealing like school girls by the entrance. Lisa pulls out her phone and sees that Rosie had mentioned she was on her way. “I haven’t seen you in forever bitch!” She hears Sorn yell. Once they are done, they walk towards Ten and Lisa.

“Its been a while huh? We finished early today so I thought I would stop by.” Rosie says out of breath.

“Rosie Posie!”Lisa says jumping up and smothers Rosie in kisses.“Hey baby!” Lisa says in between kisses.

“Lisa!” Rosie chuckles trying to worm her way out of the kiss attack. She finally grabs Lisa’s face with both hands and plants a stead and long kiss on Lisa’s lips.

“Ew can you not? Some of us are single and have not found the loves of our life.” Ten says and finishes his sentence off with a gag, causing Sorn to raise her glass in agreement. Rosie and Lisa pull away from each other.

“Hi Ten.” Rosie says and reaches over to pinch his cheek. He gently swats her hand away. “Aw poor baby!” Rosie says teasing him. This causing Lisa and Sorn to tease Ten as well and they all gently settle in at the table.

“Sorry guys, but I do have to get back. Let me know if you need anything!” Sorn says standing up. They all thank her and wave her off. “Don’t worry, I will send a round your way.” Sorn throws back and the table cheers for her.

————

To be honest Lisa had forgotten all about the guys in the opposite corner. Once Rosie arrived her attention was all on Rosie. She can’t help it. Especially when the table light decides to hit all the right angles. _Man, she is just so beautiful…_

“Lisa can you stop looking at Rosie ? I am trying to have a conversation with her and you are drooling all over the table, and quite frankly you are creeping me out.” Ten says clearly annoyed that Lisa isn’t listening to him, but instead has her sights on Rosie. Rosie lets out a giggle.

“Oh, I am sorry. I was captivated by beauty and I’ve heard your boring ass story twice already. I think you’ll live.” Lisa says back. Ten rolls his eyes and picks up his beer to take a drink, letting out a ‘rudeass’ under his breath. “I am rude? No it’s rude to not give Rosie, my sweet beautiful angel, all of my attention, you dumbass.” Lisa replies earning a playful shove from Rosie.

“Lissaaa, you can look at me any other time.” Rosie says slightly blushing. Rosie was always a sucker for Lisa’s compliments and attention. Even after all this time.

“But I don’t want to miss a single second of your radiating beauty.” Lisa says pushing strands of Rosie’s hair behind her ear.

“Jesus Christ. You guys are even more disgusting in person. Please for the love of god, praise God Jihyo by the way, dont fuck in the bathroom or on this table” Ten says disrupting the love bubble.

“You ruin everything Ten.” Lisa says flicking Ten on the arm. “And for the record we have already claimed the bath… OWW!” Lisa says slouching to her side. Rosie poked her in the ribs with her pointer finger while her face had taken on a massive blush.

“LISA!”

“EW EW EW EW!” Ten says covering his ears. “Why would you tell me that?!?!” Lisa smirks.

“What? It slipped.” Lisa says giving Rosie her best puppy eyes making Rosie shake her head.

“You traumatized him.” Rosie says fanning her face.

“Good, his a little shit anyway… OWW dont poke me again!!!” Lisa screams leaning over in agony.

Maybe this night was not so bad after all. She has Rosie by her side, as she tries to get rid of the blush, while Ten is downing his beer as if it’ll cleanse him. Rambling about how God Jihyo would disapprove.

_No way I will get into trouble now_

————

The fact that she thought it was be a drama free night was a mistake. Really, she should know better.

Actually it came out of no where, so really she thought she was in the clear. They had been having fun at their table and would occasionally get up and play a round of pool. But it was nearing 1am so they were getting ready to leave.

“Hey, I will grab the tab and we can go ok.” Lisa says finishing her beer. “Next time is on you Ten.”

“Yup!” Ten says raising his glass.

Lisa gets up and plants a kiss on Rosie’s head and heads to the bar. Lisa waves at Sorn from the other side and does a motion of signing a check. Sorn gives her a thumbs up and 1 finger up asking for a minute. Lisa gives her a nod back and patiently waits.

“You know…” Lisa’s mood flips a 180. _Seriously???_ “You got in a few lucky punches last time.” Lisa scoffs and ignores him.

_Be cool Lisa, you can do it._

“I am shocked that you guys are still together to be honest.” He continues clearly trying to get something out of her. “Figured she would have cheated on you.” He tries again. Lisa clenches her hands into fists. She can see Sorn finishing up with a customer. 

_Just relax, Sorn will be over here in no time_.

She hears the man laugh. “Did you hear me? Or are you dumb?” She takes a step over creating more space between them.

“Listen, I am just telling you the truth.” The man continues closely following her. “She really has a reputation you know…”

_Why God are you doing this to me?_

“She clearly can do better than you too. So I mean…” She can hear him take a big gulp of his drink.

“Listen.” Lisa sighs, controlling her voice. She looks in his direction and she can see that he’s clearly drunk, swaying on his feet. “Clearly you didn’t have the balls to say anything while you were still sober.” What a pathetic shit, she will be civil for once in her life. “So, if you could just walk away that would be great.” The man slams his drink down on at the bar but she’s not backing down. “I am not trying to get into anything today, especially over a drunk loser like you. So please leave me alone.” Lisa mentally pats herself on the back.

_Fuck I am doing good! And no fists were used!_

“Fuck you bitch.” The man says pulling at Lisa’s shoulder to make her look at him. She knows that he is going to swing and well fuck, so much for being cool. She knows that she is going to get hit only because he’s already knocked her off balance with the pull of her shoulder. “You fucking bitch, you can’t talk to me like that.”

She braises herself, but the punch never comes, instead the next thing she knows, the guy is clenching his face and stumbling back.

“Fuck you BITCH! Who the fuck are you?!?” Rosie screams. Rosie launches herself at the guy and Lisa can see that she is swinging with her shoe clutched in her hand. “I know you didn’t just fucking say that to her!!”

_What the actual fuck?!?_

Lisa finally reacts and starts to pull Rosie off of the guy, while Ten drags the guy away. A few other merchants of the bar start to help Ten drag the guy out.

“Rosie what the fuck?” Lisa says, arms tightly wrapped around Rosie’s waist. Rosie is struggling to get out of Lisa’s embrace - to continue her beating on the man. She drags Rosie to the bathroom to get her as far away as possible. She can hear Sorn telling her that she’s calling the cops to come get the guy - since they all saw and heard what happened.

Lisa pushes the door to the bathroom and closes it behind her, locking it.

“Move Lisa!” Rosie says rushing at the door. Lisa immediately wraps her arms again around Rosie.

“Hey.” Lisa said quietly. “Calm down. Sorn is calling the cops now.” Lisa hugs Rosie tighter and lowers her voice. “Its okay. It’s okay baby.” She can feel Rosie giving in. She continues to whisper until Rosie has stopped completely. Rosie finally returns the hug and they hug while rocking back and forth.

Lisa can hear Rosie’s breathing return to a normal state. She rubs Rosie’s back and finally speaks. “Want to tell me what happened back there?” Lisa whispers. She slightly pulls back so she can look into Rosie’s eyes. She studies her face to make sure that there are no marks.

“Lisa! What do you mean ‘what happened’?!?! He called you a bitch!” Rosie furrows her eyebrows and Lisa gently cups her face. “AND I know that he was going to hit you! Ten told me that was the guy.”

“He was, but I had it under control Rosie.” Lisa lies, she knows that fool was going to punch her and she wasn’t going to be ready. “You could have gotten hurt Rosie.” Lisa says. After a pause she says,“Did you hear me?” Waiting again for her to reposed. “Rosie, what if he hit you?” Lisa says quietly, but also already imagining the ass beating she would have inflicted on him had he laid a finger on her.

“But he didn’t.” Rosie quickly says to that and Lisa sighs. She brings their foreheads together.

“You know I don’t care what they say.” Lisa whispers.

“But I do, and sorry he is not going to call you a bitch…” Lisa chuckles. “Lisa! Its not funny!”

“I know but, we are literally have the same fight we did last week, only on opposite sides this time.” Lisa laughs again. Rosie pulls away, crossing her arms and letting out a huff. “Oh come on babe! It’s a little funny.” Lisa says trying to get Rosie to look at her. She won’t be stuck on ‘what ifs’ and she can feel the seriousness of the situation already leaving. “Pshhh… and you told me to behave…” Rosie snaps her eyes to Lisa and Lisa lifts her hands in surrender. “Too soon?” Rosie sets her hands on her hips and stand defiantly. “Come on baby!” Lisa says giving Rosie a goofy face. “BABY!” Lisa reaches for Rosie’s hands to get her to spin with her. She is hoping from one foot to the other and Rosie rolls her eyes.

“I guess it’s a little funny…” Rosie says resigning and tries to suppress her smile with the dumb moves Lisa is performing.

“See! It is funny!” Now Rosie starts shaking her head. Lisa finally manages to get Rosie to grin. There’s a knock at the bathroom door.

“Yo cops left.” Sorn says from the other side of the door and they hear her walk away.

“Damn…. My girl is such a badass. We are even hiding from the cops.” Lisa says teasing Rosie. “I usually fight outside, but you fought inside the bar. Damn you are so cool babe, and not a scratch on you!” Lisa continues and Rosie huffs again. “I think I will need to tell you to behave from now on.”

“Lisaaaa….” Rosie whines. _Oh how the tables have turned._

“Thank you for saving me. See what I mean! You are an angel! ” Lisa says and slowly approaches Rosie placing her hands on Rosie’s hips. If Lisa really thinks about, she would say that what her girlfriend did was… kinda hot…

_Fuck it was hot!_

“You can stop mocking me Lisa.” Rosie says clearly over the teasing but she laces her fingers behind Lisa’s neck.

“I am not mocking you.” Lisa says, having her mind go to inappropriate thoughts. “Matter of fact,” Lisa continues bringing their bodies impossibly closer, and pushing her against the door. “I would say that it was rather _Hot_ was you did back there.” Lisa bumps their noses together and the atmosphere shifts. She can tell that Rosie is surprise at the sudden turn of events, but Rosie adjusts. Clearly also affected at Lisa’s sudden proclamation.

“Was it?” Rosie finally whispers. Lisa plants kisses along Rosie’s jaw, hearing her breathing shifts.

“Fuck yes it was.” Lisa whispers, close to Rosies ear. “Fuck. It was so _hot.”_ Lisa pulls back to look into Rosies eyes, and sees that she is clearly on the same path Lisa is. “The way you just, like, stood up for me… I mean come on…” Rosie roughly pulls Lisa in for a kiss and grabs a fistful of Lisa’s hair. Lisa lets out a moan as they kiss against the door. Lost in their own world, they continue to make out against the door. Lisa’s hand slowly inches it’s way up Rosie’s leg, pushing up her dress along with it.

“Fuck…” Rosie says as Lisa gets closer. _Oh god._ She’s almost there…

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING IN THE BATHROOM AFTER THAT?!” Ten screams. Lisa pulls away from Rosie and slams her fist on the door.

“TEN WILL YOU LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!” Lisa screams back. Rosie rests her head in the crock of Lisa’s neck catching her breath.

“I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU GUYS MAKE ME SICK.” Ten says.

Rosie pulls Lisa back in for a kiss before she can say anything back. After a couple of more seconds, she slightly pushes her away. Lisa whines clearly annoyed that Ten ruined it. Rosie smooths her clothes out and does the same for Lisa.

Rosie then grabs Lisa by the chin and pulls her close. “Why dont we go home and we can go over how _hot_ you thought that was…” Lisa’s eyes widen and enthusiastically nods her head.

“Y-yes. Oh g-god. Whatever you want. Lets go!” Lisa says grabbing Rosie’s hand and pulling her quickly out of the bathroom. They rush past Ten, who has grabbed another drink.

“Did they really…” Sorn says carefully eyeing the pair as they leave the bar.

“If I were you I would get some holy water for the bathroom Sorn.” Ten says. Sorn whines slamming her head on the counter top.

So maybe the night wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
